


Insécurités

by Ploum



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Doubt, Enemy Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Open Relationships, Romance, Secret Relationship, Several lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Horus et Set entretiennent une liaison secrète et libre. Ainsi, Set a de nombreux autres amants, avec qui il a des relations variées. Horus est tout à fait d'accord avec le principe, cela ne le dérange pas, mais... qu'est-il aux yeux de Set ? Leur relation signifie-t-elle réellement quelque chose pour lui ou n'est-il là que pour le sexe ?
Relationships: Horus & Hathor, Horus/Set, Set/Anat, Set/Astarte, Set/Montu
Kudos: 6
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Insécurités

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Crédits : La mythologie égyptienne appartient au domaine public. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Andersandrew au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2020.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

La soirée battait son plein et promettait de durer jusqu’à l’aube. Les eaux du Nil reflétaient la multitude de flammes qui éclairaient ses rives, jusqu’à sembler elles-mêmes en feu. Le ciel noir d’encre ponctué d’une myriade d’étoiles confirmait que la nuit était bien avancée, pourtant ils auraient pu se croire encore au crépuscule. Plusieurs tables de banquet avaient été installées le long des berges, à quelque distance de l’eau sous l’abri offert par les larges feuilles de palmiers et d’autres arbres plus rares. Les divinités présentes étaient nombreuses, agglutinées près des tables ou assis un peu en retrait, dans un ilot de végétation un peu clairsemé ou sur les banquettes disposées à cet effet. Les tenues revêtues et les bijoux rivalisaient de luxe et de beauté, davantage qu’à l’accoutumée. L’air nocturne, frais, avait incité certaines déesses à ajouter un châle léger sur leurs épaules. Parmi elles, de nombreux serviteurs circulaient, autant pour les servir et remplir leurs coupes vides que pour s’assurer que la nourriture et la boisson ne leur fissent pas défaut. Tout le monde y était heureux, et l’on oubliait l’espace de quelques heures le conflit qui se jouait sur ces terres et qui s’éternisait depuis des années. Personne n’y pensait, ainsi il n’était pas étrange de voir les membres des deux partis en opposition se mélanger de la sorte.

Horus s’efforçait d’en profiter, lui aussi. Il y était parvenu, au début. Cependant son regard était tombé sur Set et son sourire s’était dissipé, comme envolé. Assis sur une banquette, le dieu du désert n’y était pas seul ; Anat et Astarté, deux déesses aux formes voluptueuses et au charme indéniable, étaient pressées contre lui, chacune ceinturée par un bras musculeux, et elles gloussaient au rythme des rires de leur compagnon. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas non plus pour laisser ses mains errer de temps à autre sur leurs peaux douces, que ce fût sur leurs flancs ou leurs cuisses laissées nues par les voiles de leurs robes, sans qu’aucune d’elle ne s’en formalisât – bien au contraire. Ce n’était pas une vision inédite ; tout le monde avait connaissance de cette relation. Horus n’en était pas jaloux. Set couchait avec elles bien avant que leur propre relation ne démarrât, avant même leur première rencontre qui avait lancé la lutte pour le trône de manière officielle. Set couchait avec bien d’autres femmes et d’hommes aussi, avec qui il entretenait des relations variées, tantôt amicales, sensuelles ou moqueuses… Il ne s’en était jamais caché. Il avait insisté à ce sujet lorsqu’ils étaient passés de ‘relations sexuelles inopinées’ à leur relation actuelle, un statut de couple libre mais toujours secret, évidemment. Libre. Set était libre de faire ce qu’il désirait, avec qui il le désirait, et Horus avait déclaré être d’accord avec cela, et ce dès le début. D’ailleurs, lui-même pourrait en faire de même ; l’on ne pouvait accuser Set de se montrer hypocrite à ce sujet. C’était juste lui qui n’était pas intéressé par le fait de multiplier les partenaires ; seul Set importait pour lui, même s’il était fiancé à la déesse Hathor. Son futur mariage avec elle n’était rien de plus qu’une convenance souhaitée par sa mère et affichée aux yeux de tous, parce qu’il lui faudrait une reine puis un héritier une fois qu’il aurait repris le trône. Alors qui de mieux que la déesse de l’amour et de la beauté, désirée par tant d’hommes et même de femmes, pour remplir ce rôle ? Lui n’avait accepté que pour le plaisir d’Isis et parce qu’il fallait maintenir les apparences. Parce que personne n’accepterait l’idée qu’il pût désirer pour compagnon celui qui se dressait comme son rival, en plus d’être le meurtrier de son père… Si ce point l’avait taraudé à de nombreuses reprises, il l’écarta rapidement cette fois-ci. Le problème était ailleurs ; lui ne voulait que Set et il… leur relation était importante pour lui.

Mais Set, partageait-il ce sentiment ? Que pensait-il vraiment de lui et de leur couple ?

Horus n’était pas jaloux. Cependant, voir son amant se montrer aussi tendre et sensuel avec les deux jeunes femmes le crispait. Il n’était pas ainsi avec lui. Il était juste… même s’ils s’étaient entendus à ce sujet, ce n’était rien de plus que du sexe entre eux. Set se montrait alors brutal ; il le prenait brusquement et lui-même tentait de prendre le dessus sans succès, et sans non plus le chercher tant. Il aimait cela, il ne pouvait le nier en lui-même, le problème n’était pas là non plus. Set ne le forçait en rien, lui-même le laissait le dominer. Mais leur relation se résumait à cela, à des parties de sexe dur après lesquelles ils se séparaient rapidement. Sans rien de plus, à peine quelques mots parfois, mais jamais de gestes de tendresse ou autre. Rien que cela et la rivalité qu’ils se témoignaient autant devant tous que dans un lit ou ailleurs… Comme s’ils remplissaient juste un besoin. Alors, quand il le voyait avec ses autres partenaires – Montou venait de se pencher au-dessus de Set, qui avait attrapé une mèche de sa perruque tout en le taquinant – il ne pouvait empêcher une légère angoisse grimper en lui à chaque fois. Il avait… peur, c’était sans doute le mot. Quand il voyait les liens qu’il partageait avec ses autres amants, tout ce qu’il n’y avait pas entre eux, il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être important pour lui. De n’être… qu’une sorte de jouet sexuel dont il disposerait quand il avait envie, pour le plaisir de le dominer sexuellement et le dédaigner le reste du temps. Peut-être était-ce le cas ; Set se montrait méprisant envers lui devant les autres. Il voulait croire que ce n’était que pour faire illusion mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Lui désirait tellement plus que cela. Il n’était pas jaloux, loin de là, et il aurait pu dire dès le début que cette situation ne lui convenait pas si cela avait réellement été le cas. Il désirait juste… mais que souhaitait-il, au juste ?

Horus ressentit soudain l’envie de s’asseoir, et il détacha son regard de Set pour se mettre à la recherche d’un siège. Difficile d’en trouver un qui fût encore libre… Impatient, il se résigna à choisir le sol et s’isola un peu avant d’y prendre place. Il plongea ensuite son visage entre ses mains. Ses pensées continuaient de le tirailler et il ne parvenait pas à les écarter. Dépité, il les sentit l’envahir. Il n’avait jamais réfléchi aussi loin jusque-là, préférant ne pas le faire. Il lui était déjà difficile d’accepter l’idée que sa relation avec son oncle, même aussi simple dans son essence car purement sexuelle, lui était à ce point indispensable, quand il n’aurait jamais dû être ne serait-ce qu’effleuré par une telle idée. Set avait tué son père et volé le trône et il aurait dû le détester pour cela, or il entretenait une liaison avec lui ! La situation était déjà trop inconfortable pour y réfléchir plus avant. Mais le stress qu’elle engendrait, que la multiplicité des partenaires de Set engendrait, avait eu raison de cette résolution, et sa solitude actuelle y était favorable.

– Je ne m’attendais pas à te trouver tant à l’écart.

Horus leva la tête en reconnaissant la voix chaude de sa fiancée. Hathor était légèrement penchée au-dessus de lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Un instant, il songea qu’elle méritait largement son attribution de déesse de la beauté ; elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sa longue robe rouge, légère et aérienne, trainait jusqu’au sol mais dégageait ses sandales lacées. Elle s’arrêtait juste sous les seins, que le tissu laissait nus, mais ils étaient recouverts en partie par des mèches de sa perruque tressée de fines nattes perlées d’or. Les bijoux d’or et de pierres précieuses ainsi que le maquillage qui soulignait ses yeux verts rehaussaient sa beauté, en plus des jeux de lumière qui savaient lui rendre justice. Pourtant, rien de tout cela n’eut d’effet sur lui. Il songea vaguement qu’elle avait dû mettre du temps pour s’apprêter ainsi puis qu’en réalité, la question l’indifférait totalement. Il se releva.

L’absence d’enthousiasme de son futur époux ne refroidit pas la déesse, qui se contenta de reculer d’un pas pour lui dégager un peu d’espace en vue de se redresser. Une fois debout, il s’épousseta et lorsqu’il eut fini, les bras fins de la déesse vinrent s’enrouler autour du sien. Malgré son désir, il s’abstint de la chasser et tourna la tête pour se confronter à un regard rieur.

– Quelque chose te tracasse ?

_Comme si j’en discuterais avec toi_ , répliqua-t-il en pensée, sans oser prononcer ces mots à voix haute. Au lieu de cela, il renâcla avant de se forcer à glisser un bras autour de la taille de sa future épouse. Il s’agissait de sauver les apparences. Il avait encore du mal à se composer un air enjoué alors c’était déjà un début. Contre lui, le sourire d’Hathor s’allongea et ses yeux se plissèrent. Satisfaite, elle l’observa tandis que le regard de son fiancé se perdait une fois de plus vers la foule, pour retrouver Set toujours en bonne compagnie. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui pour attirer son attention, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre son attitude distraite.

– Tu sembles… indécis ? Nous serons bientôt mariés, tu peux te confier à –

– Ce n’est rien. Juste de la fatigue.

Hathor n’insista pas et se contenta de se tourner vers la masse de divinités, toujours contre son fiancé. Horus s’en sentit soulagé et il ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur Set. Il fit la moue en le voyant se redresser, les deux déesses toujours dans ses bras ; ils semblaient prêts à partir, sans doute pour s’offrir un peu d’intimité en vue de… Des images indécentes se dessinèrent dans son esprit qu’il chassa avec mauvaise humeur. Il n’était pas jaloux, non. Même s’il n’aurait pas dit non si Set lui avait discrètement fait signe qu’il en avait envie – il éveillait en lui un désir brûlant avec une telle aisance... Set procédait toujours ainsi lorsqu’il réclamait ses attentions et lui de même ; par des caresses aériennes tandis que l’un passait près de l’autre, indifférent, des jeux de regards, des sourires entendus dont ils étaient les seuls à connaitre la signification et qui devaient passer, aux yeux des autres, pour de la provocation… Et lui cédait toujours. Set, pas tout le temps mais le plus souvent. Mais ce soir, rien. Ce soir, Set avait envie de femmes. _Ou peut-être pas seulement_ …, se fit-il la réflexion lorsqu’il vit Montou suivre le trio. Les quatre dieux quittèrent leurs pairs pour des lieux plus discrets. Ils continuaient de rire, l’air de rien, comme s’ils ne partaient pas pour se livrer à quelque plaisir. Sa gorge se serra sans qu’à aucun moment, il ne repérât le coup d’œil que Set jeta au couple qu’il formait avec Hathor avant de se plisser, acéré. _Il va passer une nuit agitée_. Il n’en était pas jaloux. C’était juste que… ils paraissaient si complices. Pas complices, en vérité, mais ils se montraient amicaux entre eux, voire davantage, et Set leur donnait une certaine tendresse qu’il ne lui accordait jamais, à lui.

_C’est sans doute cela que je veux_. Il n’avait pas envie d’être là uniquement pour du sexe brutal et pour la rivalité, il voulait plus que cela. Il voulait quelque chose de plus sérieux et de plus profond, avec de la tendresse entre eux – voire de l’amour. Il baissa la tête, pensif. Était-ce réellement ce qu’il voulait ? De l’amour ? _Oui_. Au fond, cela faisait un moment qu’il avait conscience que pour lui, leur couple était un couple et que Set n’était pas qu’un simple partenaire de lit. Des sentiments qu’il nourrissait pour lui. D’où sa crainte que ce ne fût pas vrai pour Set et qu’au mieux, il ne fût qu’un partenaire comme un autre… Il était conscient qu’il leur était impossible de se montrer en public en vue de préserver leur secret, mais pourquoi cela devait-il l’être aussi lorsqu’ils étaient seuls ? Devaient-ils seulement se rejoindre pour se sauter et se séparer ensuite ?

De ses agitations intérieures, Hathor n’en perdit pas une miette, amusée. Elle ne put retenir un gloussement.

– C’est que je pourrais presque en être jalouse…

Ces mots furent à peine soufflés mais Horus les entendit et se raidit.

– Pardon ?

Hathor lui adressa un sourire innocent en réponse à sa mine inquiète. _Ne t’inquiète pas, ton secret restera tel qu’il est_. Sans poursuivre, elle posa la tête contre le torse de son fiancé avec un léger soupir, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour retenir la moue moqueuse qui menaçait de s’esquisser tandis que les muscles sous elle tardèrent à se détendre. La déesse jeta une œillade vers celui qui occupait les pensées d’Horus et faillit ricaner. Comme si elle n’en était pas consciente… Après tout, ce genre de sentiments était sa spécialité. En elle-même, elle avouait qu’ils formaient une paire amusante, tous les deux. Qui aimait se compliquer la vie, aussi. Ils partageaient un tel sentiment d’insécurité qui, de base, était ridicule… Il ne leur suffirait pas de grand-chose, pourtant.

Peut-être avaient-ils besoin d’un peu d’aide pour s’en rendre compte ?

**

Malgré l’apparence qu’il affichait, Set ne se sentait pas si serein. Enfin, il l’avait été au début de la soirée. Anat et Astarté l’avaient vite rejoint et la nuit à venir s’annonçait des plus prometteuses. Sans compter la venue de Montou, un gars amusant qu’il aimait taquiner le reste du temps. Il était tellement susceptible – pas étonnant pour un dieu de la guerre – mais sa colère était aussi volage que sa sexualité. Un peu comme lui, sans doute.

Puis il avait aperçu Hathor dans les bras d’Horus, et son sourire aurait disparu s’il n’avait pas rapidement repris contenance.

Il n’était pas jaloux. Ou peut-être un peu, si. Son visage se crispa un peu avant de se détendre, sans qu’aucun de ses partenaires ne s’en aperçût. Les quatre dieux remontaient une petite allée sablonneuse qui s’éloignait des rives et des clameurs de la foule, pour les mener vers un endroit tranquille où ils se livreraient à tous les jeux qu’ils souhaiteraient. Cette perspective l’enchantait et pourtant, une note amère apportait une touche de discordance à ce charmant tableau. Il connaissait ses nombreux défauts et son côté inconstant en faisait partie, mais c’était bien un point sur lequel il désirait rester correct. Horus et lui formaient un couple libre, ils s’étaient entendus là-dessus dès le début, et il serait hypocrite de sa part d’exiger de lui une fidélité stricte quand lui-même multipliait ses amants. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il souhaitait, ce n’était pas là le souci. Il se doutait également que ces fiançailles étaient du fait d’Isis et qu’Horus les avait acceptées, entre autres, pour préserver les apparences, parce qu’il lui fallait une épouse pour lui donner un enfant. Cependant… il était également conscient qu’en vérité, Horus n’était pas enclin, comme lui, à se livrer au libertinage. Et si son désir de monogamie était si fort qu’il finirait par souhaiter – ou souhaitait déjà ? – se consacrer uniquement à sa relation avec Hathor et de ce fait, déciderait de rompre avec lui ? Il n’était pas seulement jaloux, il était surtout inquiet. Ne plus coucher avec Hathor ne le gênerait pas mais… Ce n’était pas pareil avec Horus. Même s’il avait beaucoup de partenaires, il était surtout avec son rival. Mais qu’en était-il pour lui ?

– Set ?

Set s’extirpa de ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu’ils faisaient à présent face au palais et qu’ils étaient à l’arrêt, sans doute par sa faute. Quelques braseros encadraient l’entrée et l’éclairaient tout juste, laissant un trou obscur et béant en guise d’ouverture. Autour d’eux, le silence. Aucun son en provenance du bâtiment. Avec le nombre important de divinités à proximité, il leur était difficile de rester dehors ; si lui-même n’en était pas gêné, pas plus que Montou ou qu’Astarté – après tout, si d’autres voudraient les rejoindre… –, Anat était plutôt du genre pudique et le risque l’angoissait. Ne leur restait que l’intérieur, donc. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour trouver une salle vide et y mener librement leurs activités.

– Ça va ? Tu sembles distrait.

Les trois l’observaient, à présent, l’air de se demander la raison de sa distraction et si l’envie n’était pas en train de se dissiper. Cela arrivait parfois. Set sourit à Astarté, qui venait de poser la question, avant de secouer la tête.

– Peu importe. Et si nous passions à la suite du programme ?

Ses trois amants se montrèrent enchantés et leurs gloussements et leurs airs entendus ponctuèrent la fin du parcours. Set se força à ne plus penser à Horus et encore moins à Hathor, préférant considérer ce sentiment d’insécurité à l’égard de leur relation comme parfaitement ridicule.

Ce serait dommage de se gâcher une telle soirée à cause de cela, et surtout à cause d’ _elle_.


End file.
